дlgo Ťôитø
by NeKoT
Summary: Bueno... se ha dicho todo en el titulo, pero reclaco *FELIZ CUMPLE KATJA* --TQMM--


Dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi súper especial amiga.

_D_**isclaimer:** … _**B**_eyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad… pero cabe recalcar que aun no soporto a Takao 凸(◣**o**◢)凸  
© Aoki Takao

_P_**arejas:** Ħΐтøşħĩ **x **βяøõkłýи

_G_**énero:** Šħøиэŋ - Åϊ

_A_**dvertencia: **Miel sobre hojuelas (o un intento XD)

_D_**edicatoria: **A mi queridísima Amiga, mi confidente y mi demás complemento:

• _**К**__**ąгjд**_ ----- **. :** _**¡ F E L I Z **_—_** C U M P L E A Ñ O S ! : .**_

«« **Å**łgø **Ť**ôитø »»

Era un fenómeno bastante extraño si se lo preguntaban, y a sus diez años no sabía como lidiar con tal situación, bueno, no es que en realidad fuese **su** problema, es simplemente que ya estaba cansado de los lloriqueos cada que iba a recoger a su pequeño hermano del preescolar, si omitir el regaño de la profesora encargada.  
Si, ese pequeño y travieso hermano suyo era un dolor de cabeza para más de uno, y aunque le quería (mucho), a veces simplemente no podía soportarlo, dado que el problema era el mismo día con día.

— ¿Estas enojado Hiro? — le pregunto cuando ya le había sacado de su salón de clases, mas, el mayor no respondió limitándose solo a tomarle la mano para regresar a casa, todo el camino en una incesante charla que no le implicaba. Un monologo por parte del menor que restaba la importancia a su expresión desentendida.

— ¿Nuevamente te has peleado en la escuela? — pregunto el abuelo que los esperaba en la entrada y observando las ropas del menor dejo salir un suspiro — ¿Y porque le has pegado ahora? — acoto dándole una palmada en la cabeza, no obstante el menor solo sonrió.

— Porque es un tonto — respondió corriendo hacia la cocina y la cena que les esperaba.

El anciano observó al peliazulado y le interrogo, pero nuevamente no tenía una respuesta. Takao siempre se negaba a hablar sobre ello y era difícil sonsacarle algo cuando se prendaba frente al televisor, pero cada día siempre pegaba a otro de sus compañeros _sin una razón_ aparente.  
Es revoltoso durante clases, pero un buen niño, decía su maestra, el problema era antes de la hora de salida en la que Takao solía agarrárselas con uno de sus compañeritos y hacerle llorar, lo raro era que siempre se trataba del mismo niño. ¿Tendría alguna clase de rencor? Imposible, solo era un niño.

Y eso era lo que perturbaba la cabeza del diez añero hermano mayor.

Una mañana durante la clase de biología de Hitoshi, una de sus compañeras había dicho algo que realmente le causo cierto revuelo interno.

— Cuando a un niño le gusta una niña siempre le molesta, es una manera de llamar su atención — y los ojos avellana se le quedaron viendo, pensando en la posibilidad, aunque no estaba seguro si eso se aplicaba al hecho de que fuera un "niño molestando a otro niño", pero no perdía nada preguntándoselo al menor.

Así fue que en el camino de regreso, después de otro sermón de la profesora de Takao, se atrevió a preguntarle con cierto tono despreocupado, curioso.

— ¿Te gusta Brooklyn? — los ojos cobrizos de inmediato le apuntaron con disgusto.

— No me gusta ese tonto — respondió inflando sus cachetes. Hiro resopló.

— ¿Y entonces porque siempre le pegas? —

— Porque es un tonto — ¿Es que no sabia decir otra cosa? Bufo el mayor bajando la cabeza. Era caso perdido el intentar siquiera que le contestase con la entera verdad, pero si quería saber tendría que ser más inteligente que el morenito y adelantársele un paso.

Es así, como al día siguiente fingió un ligero malestar que le permitió salir con anticipo de sus clases y a paso veloz se encamino a la escuela preescolar de su hermanito, quería impedir que otra pelea fuese desatada y de paso ser testigo del motivo que le impulsaba a actuar tan bruscamente para con el pelinaranja.

Llegando hasta el pequeño jardín rodeado de cercas y juegos que distraían a los pequeños, es que se sentó en el pequeño columpio esperando la hora en que les dejaran salir, cinco minutos antes se puso de pie y se arrimo hasta la ventana del aula, solo observando a través del cristal, buscando apresuradamente con la mirada la pequeña figura de su hermanito que, para desespero suyo, ya estaba discutiendo con el británico de algo que no podía oír hasta ahí, no obstante cuando vio como levantaba la mano es que se propuso a entrar de manera intempestiva.

— Ni se te ocurra Takao — había dicho y tanto como la profesora y los demás niños se le quedaron viendo cual bicho raro, se sintió un poco avergonzado por las miradas fijas, pero continuo aproximándose hasta donde yacía su pequeño hermano junto al ojiverde.

— Hermano mayor, — le nombro el peliazulado tomándole de la manga — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Hitoshi dudó un poco, pensando que quizás estaba haciendo algo estúpido como interponerse en la riña de dos niños y no supo que responderle, no obstante un ligero tirón de su otra manga le llevo a observar al pequeño victimado. El chiquillo le sonreía abiertamente mientras sus ojos vivarachos brillaban cual esmeralda pulida y como atraído por un imán Hiro le devolvió la sonrisa al agraciado pelinaranja quien sin esperar se abrazó por completo del brazo del mayor.

— Suéltalo, tonto — grito a su vez el menor de los Kinomiya's mientras hinchaba los mofletes disgustado, avanzando con zancadas dispuesto a apartarle de su hermano, mas, una mano le retuvo de su camisa.

— Bueno, no más peleas — hablo la profesora, ganándose una mirada aturdida de Hitoshi cuando agrego — Dejemos que el _esposo_ decida —

— ¡Pero es tonto! ¡Él es tonto! — replico Takao señalando con su dedo al foráneo ojiverde. La maestra le miro con reproche silenciándole, para luego observar al pelinaranja con una leve sonrisa.

— Anda Brooklyn, dile a Hitoshi lo que repites cada día antes de que llegue —

Los ojos avellana voltearon hacia el aludido que había adoptado un ligero sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, sus ojos cerrados y la enorme sonrisa solo confirmaban la belleza de aquel pequeño ser, de ese angelito que tiraba de su brazo para que se inclinara solo un poco, para que aquellos cortos y delgados brazos se cerraran entorno su cuello y sus cálidos y rojizos labios besaran su mejilla haciéndole sentir de pronto apenado.

— Cuando yo crezca…— comenzó diciendo con un acento algo gracioso — Voy a ser la esposa de Hiro — finalizo dejando otro tenue e inocente beso en su mejilla.

Hitoshi entonces se ruborizó, pero sonrió ante tan inesperada propuesta y su mano la llevo a posar sobre las hebras naranjas, revolviéndolas e irguiéndose dejó que nuevamente el menor se abrazara con más confianza de su cuerpo.

— Tonto — blasfemo entonces Takao, aun enfadado — Solo las chicas pueden ser esposas — alegó con veracidad.

— Entonces voy a ser una chica — refutó el pelinaranja con seriedad.

— No puedes — arguyo el otro chiquillo.

— Si puedo — respondió a su vez y pronto un enfrentamiento de miradas se llevo a cabo — ¿Verdad Hiro que puedo? —busco apoyo en el mayor quien algo sorprendido y enajenado respondió con la verdad.

— Si podrías…— dijo haciendo referencia a la transexualidad, aunque no gustaba para anda de ello.

— Hitoshi también es tonto — estalló en risas Takao mientras canturreaba.

— No lo es — arremetió Brooklyn

— Si lo es —

— No, no lo es — y nuevamente ya empezaban a discutir, Hitoshi se froto las sienes, al parecer iba a ser difícil irrumpir sus peleas dado que gustaban tanto de batallar por nimiedades y el no seria el bufón en medio de todo, o no, no se metería.

La profesora soltó un suspiro cansino y pronto el timbre de salida resonó para algarabía de los niños que permanecían ajenos a la conversación de otros.

— Te dije que era tonto — insistió el peliazulado ya una vez encaminados a su casa.

El mayor de los Kinomiya's resoplo pensando que quizás algo de razón tenia Takao en todo eso, aunque más tonto resultaba el hecho de que la idea de la "_esposa_" comenzaba a gustarle.

**««Fi**_**ni**_**to»»**

Más tonto es que mi inspiración solo alcance para esto (ToT).  
Perdona Katja, mereces algo mejor que te lo haré sin duda… y ya lo estoy planeando con Fobos, pero creo que tardara. Solo tenme paciencia y espero que la pases bien en tu cumple.

*We love You*

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños por siempre! —

*02 de julio, 2009*


End file.
